bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-268924-20150704214118
As always praise be to RNGesus! Trial No. 5 was a huge pain in the neck for me because as a F2P'er I lack certain cool units like Diana, Aaron, Colt, Raaga, and Sheera to name a few. (The summoning gate hates me!) So my team buillding approach required a little more creativity and patience. Todays winning attempt is based on taking two powerhouse teams loaded with 7-star members + 2 oddball 6-star members. I've literally spent a few months building them up. Maxing out their BB/ SBB. Using imps. Farming Sphere Frogs. Completing missions for "free orbs." Nevermind all the farming to collect items to make meds to replace all the ones I used up in my failed attempts... In all it was a lot of work, and I STILL needed help from RNGesus at the end. Battle Report Items used: Fujin Potion x2, Fujin Tonic x3, Angel Idol x2, Revive Light x2, Crescent Dew x2 Team 1: LDR Twilight God Grahdens using Spirit Tiara + Heresy Orb, FRD Gaia Sennin Oguro using Ishrion + Heavenly Bud, SB1 Fire Goddess Ulkina using using White Armor + Queen's Tear, SB2 Ice Goddess Selena Lexida + Sol Creator, SB3 Demonic Idol Kikuri using Scarlet Pin + Sol Creator, SB4 Guardian Darvanshel (G) using Malice Jewel + Sol Creator These guys were tasked to carry me as far as possible without touching any items. They lasted through forms 1 AND 2 + 50% of form 3. That's about 83% of the entire fight! I survived every use of Extension by a combination of guarding when necessary + Elimo's BB/ SBB + using Feeva's BB or Maggress's SBB for DEF boost when I couldn't use Elimo's SBB. I survived Form 1's Endless triggered at 20% by using Elimo's SBB. I survived both of Form 2's Glorious with Magress using his UBB. Team 1's approach was slow and methodical. Alot of turns were just spent attacking and not using BB/ SBB unless I needed to. Team 2: 'LDR Valkyrie Archangel Griel using Ishrion + Virtue Stone, FRD Cataclysm Empress Feeva using ''DUEL Fragment + Demon Sickle, SB1 Twilight God Grahdens using Ishrion + Sol Creator, SB2 Flame Legend Vargas using Dandelga + Sol Creato''r, SB3 Dark Legend Magress using ''Leomurg + Steeple Rose and SB4 Leviathan Sage Elimo using Drevas + Miroku Pearl This was the Assault Squad that finised the job. Taking over from the 45% mark on Form 3, I took my time whittling down Zevalhua's HP till I got it as close to 22% as possible. (I counted off turns between occurrences of Extension and Lone Lupinus in the process.) Why 22? Well that was when I planned to hit OD, have everyone just attack, and pray I didn't trigger Endless in the proccess. The turn after is when I planted to unleash hell. Zevalhua was going to eat UBB + SBB x5. One small problem... I accidentally used the OD on Ice Goddess Selena when I actually meant to use it either Gaia Sennin Oguro or Demonic Idol Kikuri. Luckily it didn't matter and doubly lucky that my prior round of combat didn't trigger Endless. I knocked Zevalhua's HP from 21% to 5%, shrugged off Endless, and finished her off with another round of BB and SBB. I have to tell you when Zevalhua healed for 200k after endless I was just a little worried that I wouldn't have enough firepwer to finish her off but it turned out I did. '''Special thanks: Mich, Michele & Kuhla. Their blog taught how the mechanics of Overdrive function. Brave Frontier Pro's their HP marker helped me gage when I should be prepared for the HP % triggered attacks.